pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - General Ursanway
Ursanway is a popular PvE team based on using Norn Blessings to both tank and kill almost anything that the environment can throw at them. It uses several players as Ursans, taking advantage of its increased Armor and massive damage plus knock-downs, and three Monks to protect and heal the party. Team Composition Attributes and Skills 5-6 Ursans prof=Any/any norn=6+BlessingOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalOptionalOptional/build * Any Profession can work with this Build, although you may wish to see Guide:Norn_Aspects for detailed advantages for each option. * Resurrection Skills are ideal for the optionals. * Upon activation, your skill bar will look like this: Equipment * Highest Armor for your Profession is all you really need. * Radiant Insignias and Runes of Attunement to allow Ursan Blessing to last longer. ** Be sure to have a Stonefist Insignia equipped if you are a Warrior, to make Ursan Rage more effective. * A Zealous Melee Weapon is extremely recommended, as the energy degen does not stack with Ursan Blessing. Usage * Activate Ursan Blessing and run into the mob to form a wall. * Spam your damage skills. Coordinate the following skills with your teammates: ** One player after another uses Ursan Rage (to keep enemies knocked down as often as possible). ** Use Ursan Roar in a similar fashion (so that allies are buffed and enemies are Weakened). * Attack with your Martial Weapon to add damage and energy while skills are recharging. * If the God Paragon is with you, do not fear death as the Paragon's buffs will render you invulnerable by reducing damage taken. 2-3 Healer Monks Any good combination of 2-3 monks. Some examples are: name='Mo/E HB Monk' prof=Mo/E Divine=12+1+1 Healing=12+1 Prot=3+1BoonKissLightSeedof LifePartyof Lesser EnergyRebirth/build name='LoD Mimicry' prof=Mo/Me Heal=12+1+1 Prot=6+1 Divine=11+1of DeliveranceKissLightHexof LifeConditionMimicryRebirth/build Equipment * Highest Armor possible with Runes mentioned above. * Survivor Insignias are highly recommended. * Any +20% Enchantment mod on your Primary Weapon and with a decent Energy bonus. Usage * Always keep up Healer's Boon. * Use your basic healing Skills to heal as necessary. Try to use Dwayna's Kiss on Hexed/Enchanted allies for a stronger heal. * Sit back, relax and spam Heal Party; be sure to use Glyph of Lesser Energy before doing so. * Use Seed of Life or Healing Seed on allies that are taking a lot of damage. * If you brought Arcane Mimicry, use it on a Monk with Healer's Boon. * If the God Paragon is with you, you will notice that the entire team is taking very little damage, so monking may become a little boring after a while. 1 Imbagon (optional) * With his ability to constantly maintain "Save Yourselves!", this Paragon will turn Hard Mode into Pre-Searing, anytime, anywhere. Your team will be nearly invulnerable. If you choose to add the Imbagon, you can easily obtain Legendary Vanquisher, Legendary Guardian and clear every elite mission in HM. It is very unlikely that your team should fail with this Paragon protecting you. prof=P/W lea=12+1+1 spe=10+1 comma=8+1 sunspear=8 lux=3Attackfor the Eyes!"Yourselves!" (Kurzick)Nothing to Fear!"Great Justice!"Back!"AngerRefrain/build * Replace "Save Yourselves!" with their Luxon versions. * Replace Spear of Fury with Spear of Lightning * Ebon Battle Standard of Honor Equipment * Centurion's Insignias on all 5 pieces of Armor. * Max Armor and Runes mentioned above. * A Rune of Vigor, a Rune of Clarity can be used. * A 15^50 Sundering or Vampiric Spear of Fortitude and a Command Shield of Fortitude with +10 Armor or "I Can See Clearly Now". Usage * Maintain Aggressive Refrain with "Fall Back!" and "There's Nothing to Fear!" when not fighting. * Keep Focused Anger up as much as possible. * Use "For Great Justice!" when Focused Anger is down. * Keep "Save Yourselves!" and "There's Nothing to Fear!" up as much as possible. * Spam "Go For the Eyes!" as much as possible to maintain energy. * Use Vicious Attack for DW. Notes * All Ursans should have at least rank 6 in the Norn Title Track to be useful in the team. Also rank 6+ Lightbringer is preferred for DoA or other areas containing Servants of Abbadon. * Using a set of Consumables such as Essence of Celerity, Armor of Salvation and Grail of Might, a skilled and fast Healing Monk can keep a party of 7 high ranking Ursans alive with little effort and good team play. In mid-sized areas, the team can easily vanquish the whole area within the 30 minutes limit before the effect of the party Consumables run out. All Ursan party members should consider bringing Sunspear Rebirth Signet and Resurrection Signet to aid the Monk in Resurrecting fallen party members if their Energy level is running low and they are about to drop out of Ursan. Variants * It is possible to take a Ranger (Primary or Secondary) with Volfen Blessing and Quickening Zephyr to add Deep Wound and IAS to the Ursans. * 2 Monks can provide sufficient healing and protection in most non-Elite areas, so use 6 Ursans (or 5 and a buffer Paragon) for increased damage output. * Alternate Ursan builds in place of the this Ursan build. Examples: Build:Any/Me_Ursan. *Summoning skills work well with ursan. Ursans should consider bringing skills such as Summon Mursaat etc. Team - General Ursanway